The inability to keep a shirt collar properly aligned and fastened, has been an ongoing problem. Solutions to this problem involving magnetic devices, have been attempted. Reference in this regard, Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,602 entitled Decorative Magnetic Collar Stay, which utilizes a decorative, detachable/attachable outwardly visible magnetic top collar stay portion, and a concealed collar bottom stay portion. The top piece contains two magnets arranged to be attracted to magnets of the bottom piece, such that when the top piece is set on top of a collar with the bottom piece positioned directly underneath the collar, the top and bottom pieces are locked together via the magnetic attraction. The top piece provides a bridge for placement of a customized logo, which can be affixed thereto by a pin. A shortcoming, however, of the Barnes collar stay, is that it is always visible, which may not be desired. Another shortcoming is that multiple magnets are required for holding each collar, which makes the device hefty as well as weighty. Still further, no provision is disclosed for attachment of a collar to a shirt front. This can be a shortcoming where it is desired for the collar of a shirt to be positioned at a certain location on and in relation to the front of a shirt, and/or a certain orientation, for achieving a particular look.
Other devices utilizing magnetics are also known. Reference in this regard, Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,931, which discloses a magnetic button including two associated parts having the general appearance of an ordinary button, which are magnetic and oppositely attached to flaps of a garment to hold the flaps together. However, the parts are both simple disc shaped members, and there is no disclosure of a capability thereof for retaining the shape and/or alignment of a shirt collar.
Thus, what is sought is a method and apparatus adapted for keeping a shirt collar in a particular desired alignment with a shirt front or other reference, and fastened to the shirt front, and which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings and limitations discussed above.